Rise of the Serpenent King
by ForeverFallen76
Summary: Ever since the Great Tailed-Demons came onto this plane, they have all changed their forms once.  All except for the greatest of them, the Kyuubi no Kitsune or Nine-Tailed Fox.  His time has finally come.  And he can no longer fight it off...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer –** I do not own or profit from anything that has to do with Naruto as it's owned by some madman named Kishimoto, whom enjoys making the protagonist a complete bumbling idiot! So, yeah, I don't own Naruto.

**Summary:** In rare instances, the Dai Biju (Great Demons) where known to change their forms and even their very personality. Since being split from the Jyubi no Okami (Ten-Tailed Wolf), only one of these terrible beings has yet to change, the Kyubi no Yoko (the Nine-Tailed Demon), or also known as the Kyubi no Kitsune (the Nine-Tailed Fox). On the eve before it strikes, several major signs have been seen, pointing towards the upcoming storm. And all signs point to the upcoming Rise of the Serpent!

**The Serpent King**

**PROLOGUE PART ONE**

Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves or the Leaf Village of short. Known around the Elemental Nations as the Strongest of the Hidden Villages for the numerous shinobi legends, such as the First and Second Hokage, the Senju brothers Hashirama and Tobirama. Each held a mastery over their given fields of combat. For the eldest brother, it was his unparalleled physical strength and Taijutsu (Hand-to-Hand Combat), Mokuton (wood Release) bloodline that gave him control over nature, command over the Dai Biju (Great Tailed Demons), in using Kinjutsu (Forbidden Techniques) and high-level Genjutsu (Illusionary Techniques).

The younger brother was arguably the more nimble fighter. Tobirama was known for his unparalleled Suiton (Water Release) manipulation, his Kenjutsu (Swordsmanship) and his sword the Raijin no Ken (Sword of the Thunder God), use of Kinjutsu and fast-paced Taijutsu, his cunning and physical prowess, and use of Jikukan Ninjutsu (Space/Time Techniques).

The brothers both trained only one student, Sarutobi Hiruzen to become the the Sandaime Hokage (Third Fire Shadow). During his years in reign, he received two monikers that described his genius and ability as a shinobi, the "Professor" and the "Shinobi no Kami" (God of Shinobi). The second title he shared with the founder of Chakra (mixture of Physical and Spiritual energies) and Ninjutsu (Ninja Techniques) the Rikudo Sennin (Sage of the Six Paths).

Hiruzen was an unrivaled genius in battle tactics, politics, and creating and mastering various jutsu. It is said that this man has mastered every single technique in Konoha that was not of Bloodline, Clan-based, or special individual skill. He has a repertoire of over 1000 mastered jutsu. And was known to combine elemental attacks. He is also the Head Summoner of the Monkey Clan, with King Enma (the Monkey King) as his personal summon.

Sarutobi trained three students in the same ways that the Shodai (First or Founder) and Nidaime (Second) Hokage trained him in. His three students were the Rookie of the Year, Hebitoshiro Orochimaru, the Kunoichi on the Year, Senju Tsunade, and the Dumb ass of the Year, Tetsuya Jiraiya. Sarutobi trained these three shinobi into legends known throughout the Elemental Nations.

Jiraiya, Holder of the Toad Summoning Contract and Sage of the Toad Arts, Master of Fuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques) and Ninjutsu. Largest chakra supply of the three and a master-class spy.

Tsunade, holder of the Slug Summoning Contract, an Iryo-Nin (Medical Ninja) of unsurpassed skill and revolutionized the techniques of medicine to unprecedented levels. She is physically the strongest and a master of Taijutsu, by using her chakra-enhanced strength to the point that she can demolish mountains with a single punch and create chasms with a single click of her heals! Granddaughter and grandniece to the Senju brothers, Hashirama and Tobirama respectfully.

Orochimaru, Hiruzen's favored student for his once in a generation genius. Holder of the Snake Summoning Contract and Jack-of-all-Trades regarding his arsenal of techniques. Adept in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, science and genetics, Iryojutsu (Medical Techniques), and a master manipulator. He excelled in the use and the making of Kinjutsu. Now though, he is a wanted S-Class felon with a kill on sight order for crimes against humanity, murder, kidnapping, a plethora of other high-class crimes, and the creation of Cursed-Kinjutsu (Forbidden Techniques that are so horrendous and inhumane that the Elemental Nations list anyone who creates such a technique as an enemy of all nations).

Finally, we come to Konoha's greatest Kage (Shadow), Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Fire Shadow/Lord). He received his recognition for his part in the Third Great Shinobi War for his brilliant strategy, and use of his two most powerful techniques, the Rasengan (Spiraling Ball) and his greatest, the Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God). With the latter, he decimated battalion after battalion of Iwa (Rock) ninja in the blink of an eye. He is noted for his immense chakra supply, being a once in generations kind of genius, amazing wide-scale Ninjutsu, fast-paced Taijutsu, extreme speed, and Summoning Contract to the Toads. His most dangerous skill was his complete mastery of Fuinjutsu to a level that made his Sensei (Teacher), Tetsuya Jiraiya, scratch the back of his head in wonder!

There are several other notable shinobi from Konoha as well, but these were the greatest. These were names that if heard on the battlefield, would strike terror into the hearts of the opposing army and hope to the soldiers of Konoha and her allies.

October 9th, 1282 A.S.P.S (After Six Paths Sage) the Village Hidden in the Leaves is going about another day of prosperity and happiness. None more so happier than the young Fourth Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina, his wife of just about a year. They had to wed in secret for fear of Iwa or Kumo (Lightning) taking their vengeance out on Kushina for their hate of her husband.

Now, Kushina was by no means weak, she was as strong as any Kage, but the fear lay not with her, but their unborn child. She couldn't fight at her peak without risk of losing their baby or her life as well. Something Minato was not willing to sacrifice. So, she bit her tongue and endured having to see a bunch of sluts and fame-whores trying to get her husband. Don't get her wrong, she had no fear of her husband cheating on her, Kami knows what she would do to him if she even suspected it!

As the day went on she received several visitors that always brought a smile to her face. Her two best friends Hyuuga Hitomi and Uchiha Mikoto stopped by to assure her that giving birth wasn't so bad as Mikoto had just given birth to her second child a week or two ago. Her old sensei and cousin Senju Tsunade came by to perform a check-up on her and the baby's health, her husband's old sensei Tetsuya Jiraiya came with her, but didn't stay long as he was sent through the wall of her home for hitting on both Tsunade and her. Who hit him first is currently unknown, but where he landed is, the Kunoichi-Only side of the Onsen (Hot Spring or Spa). His screams for mercy where heard throughout the nation of Fire.

The former Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and his wife, Biwako, stopped to let her know that the sealing chamber was all ready and setup for her to give birth sometime tonight or tomorrow. You see, Kushina came from the Uzumaki Clan, a clan known and feared throughout the Elemental Nations for their powerful chakra reserves, longevity, high pain tolerance, their will to never back down or give up, and most of all, their Fuinjutsu. This clan excelled in the area so much that they even created sealing techniques that were used during battle! And said techniques were truly terrifying!

Something was also very special of the Uzumaki Clan, they were the keepers of the Kyubi no Kitsune! The first Jinchuriki (Power of Human Sacrifice) was Uzumaki-Senju Mito, the wife of the Shodai Hokage. When her time was drawing near, Kushina was chosen to become the next holder of the Kyubi. The most dangerous time for a female jinchuriki and those around her is when she is giving birth. You see, the seal that holds the beast back is powered by the will and the chakra of the vessel, and when that female vessel goes into labor, the chakra leaves the seal and focuses on keeping their baby alive, safe, and healthy.

So, the seal must be strengthened by an outside source throughout the labor. Which brings us to the here and now. Kushina screaming about what a bastard Minato is to what a lying bitch Mikoto and Hitomi were! Yet, throughout all the pain, she couldn't help but to worry. Yesterday, various different snakes have been seen in and around Konoha, as well as throughout the land of Fire. It wasn't just the snakes per say, but what they meant. A coming bad omen. And just today, the sun had several extra rings around it, rainbows, that were the ultimate bad sign, the sign of the rising serpent.

Now, as the moon shown down to the populous below, those rainbows were still in place. She told her husband about her worries, but the moron just laughed it off and told her not to worry! Moron! She was adamant though, she knew something was coming or going to happen. It may have just been woman's intuition or just first pregnancy jitters, but she made damn sure that her husband sealed all of their scrolls of knowledge and techniques into progressively smaller scrolls. And then into a single scroll small enough to be the size of a kunai. Which would be sealed into their child the moment he was born, along with letters from both of them expressing their love for said child.

She refused to allow her idealistic husband to place his faith in an other when it came to their child! With all that said and about to be done, she saw that Sarutobi was acting rather odd. When she asked him about it, he, like her husband, tried to play it off as nothing. So, she pressed him further and asked if it had anything to do with snakes and he went sheet white and stood as rigid as a board! But, otherwise, he refused to say anything.

And now we have come full circle, the baby was born and the scroll sealed into his left forearm, to be released when the child turned ten years of age. And no one would be the wiser.

Just as Kushina was beginning to feel that all of her worries were for naught, it happened! A man, broke through the Space/Time barrier and killed Sarutobi Biwako, the other seal master, and stole their child! Faced with an ultimatum that Minato didn't like, hand over the Kyubi vessel or lose your son, he showed why he was not to be trifled with!

Before the man knew what happened, the child was gone from his hands and he was sent flying through the air. The man left a little surprise for the Namikaze though, a paper-bomb attached to the newborn's outer blanket. As his wife signaled him about the paper-bomb, he ripped the blanket from his son's body just in time to get away from the explosion relatively unharmed, but his child was safe!

Before he could attack said man, Kushina told him to get Naruto, their child, out of there and that she would be fine. As he was about to contest that fact, she threw a couple of kunai at him to prove her point! So, he did as she commanded and upon returning, saw his wife engaged with the man before she froze up and red chakra began billowing out of her at a phenomenal rate! It was then that she screamed the name of the attacker, a man of legendary power and combat prowess thought to have died over eighty some-odd years ago at the "Valley of the End", Uchiha Madara!

Before Minato could stop the man from ripping the Kyubi any further out of his wife, she collapsed and the Kyuubi was free. Knowing he had no other alternative, he took his wife and 'flashed' to their home. He deposited her with their son, as he went to kill the bastard that had caused his wife so much pain! It was a freaking miracle that she survived the extraction in the first place! She truly was a testament to the strength of her clan! Without a sound or a moments notice, he was gone in a flash of yellow.

For ten minutes, The Fourth fought and finally managed to drive the beast away from Konoha before he realized that he had to seal the Kyubi away again, or risk Konoha being leveled. It was by sheer dumb luck that he was able to get the Kyubi and Madara outside of Konoha's walls and that nobody had been injured, yet anyway. So with that singular thought in his mind, he used the Hiraishin for the eighth time tonight and appeared back at their home.

After speaking to his wife, being yelled at in his case, she finally, and reluctantly, allowed him to use their son as the Jinchuriki for the Kyubi, an Uzumaki once again will have to save Konoha. So, with his newborn son in his arms, and his wife on the floor barely conscious, he left to seal his fate with the Shinigami (God of Death/Death God).

When he arrived back at the battlefield, he was stunned to see the Kyubi battling some kind of hidden force, or battling against itself? As he was about to summon the Toad Boss, Gamabunta, to help with the situation, the Kyuubi's chakra began to break apart and form another head! Meanwhile, Madara stood dumbfounded because he couldn't release his jutsu to free himself from the beast! Furthermore, the Kyubi began to argue with itself and going on about how he refused to 'disappear' and he wouldn't 'ascend'.

Minato, not being one to look a gift horse in the mouth, began going through the seals (hand-signs) to his most deadly jutsu, the Shiki Fuin (Death Reaper Seal). As he saw the Shinigami appear unto his plane of existence, he asked the Shinigami for two favors, one, to allow him to live long enough to bring his child back to his wife and say a few words, and two, for said deity to look out over his son. The Shinigami almost seemed amused by such a request but nodded just the same, and so Minato began the final seal.

As the area was overcast by a blast of white, Minato attacked the Kyubi and Madara, as the Shinigami acquired a firm grasp onto the souls of the two, Minato began to pull, and then Uchiha Madara fell for the final time! When Minato went to split the Kyubi's and Madara's chakra into Yin (Black, dark, spiritual, finesse, female) and Yang (White, bright, physical, power, male), he realized all too late that he couldn't and would have to seal the entirety of the Kyubi into his son, and along with the beast, Madara as well! When he asked the Shinigami why he was refusing to do as commanded, the Shinigami just laughed in the darkest and most terrifying voice Minato had ever experienced.

"**Mortal, it is not at my whim that I am refusing your command, it is at the will of Kami****-Sama****, and for that I apologize. Since this is not what you wanted to happen, I will strip Madara's soul from his power so your child will not have to deal with more taint than he already has to. The K****itsune**** will not give your son an ounce of trouble, I can tell you that ****much****, but what will happen to the Kyubi, only Kami****-Sama**** knows."**

With that being said, Minato completed sealing the Kyubi and Madara into his only child. As he finished, he whispered to his son and kissed him upon his forehead for the last time. When all was said and done, he looked upon the Shinigami's terrifying form, and said what he thought would be his final words, "Shinigami-Sama, I am ready".

"**No mortal, you are not. Since a Kami interfered with your technique ****and our contract,****I will allow you to live for one week. Only one! So get your affairs in order before I return at midnight a week from now. Until we meet again mortal! HA HA HA!"**

And with the his job completed, the Shinigami left back to his plane of existence with a very satisfied stomach! Minato, completely baffled, rose from the ground after making sure that his son's seal was perfect, and noticed that the whisker-like marks on his face seem to be changing, though into what, he couldn't tell.

As the week past, Minato got everything in order. He handed power back over to Sarutobi and made damn sure that no one spoke ill of his son. With Madara being the culprit behind the release of the Kyubi, the Uchiha Clan were put into a very tough position. Luckily for them, Kushina was the voice of reason, stating that they excommunicated Madara almost a hundred years ago, so they shouldn't be held accountable! And that if any Missing-Nin (a ninja whom fled their village and/or committed a crime) from Konoha killed a Lord of an other country, we couldn't be held accountable as long as said missing-nin was put into the Bingo Book (A book with a listing of a nations most wanted criminals, along with their picture, known skills, crimes committed, bounty, and if they were wanted dead or alive)!

The council relented, but the Uchiha Clan was still put on notice. When word spread that the Fourth was going to die tomorrow night, the villagers, and some of the shinobi, of Konoha wanted to spend their time in his presence as he was going to be taken away from them. He refused saying that he had a family that was the most important thing for him, and that is where he would spend his final day and night, and he refused to be bothered. If he was bothered, the culprit's death would not be swift!

Needless to say, the village as a whole didn't like his decision, and felt they deserved his time, but a blast of intense killing intent by several people, (Minato, Kushina, Hiruzen, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hyuuga Hitomi, Uchiha Mikoto, and Hatake Kakashi), brought the entire village to its very knees and shut them up for good.

As his final hours were approaching, Minato spent most of the day holding his son, Naruto, and Kushina. When he put his son to bed, Kushina came over and gently took his hand and led him to their bedroom. She wanted to be one with him for the last time. He tried to reason that she was not allowed as she just gave birth, but like always, she got her way. They made sure that each other truly knew how much they loved the other. As the time went by, they took one final shower before Minato put on his funeral robes and waited in the forest of their compound for the Shinigami to arrive.

As he was beginning to get a little pissed for having to wait, Minato finally felt the unmistakable cold presence of the Shinigami. "Shinigami-Sama, I am here like we agreed and I hope you will watch over my family and check in on them from time to time. I will miss them terribly!" Minato stated softly with his azure eyes shinning with unshed tears.

"**Make no mistake mortal, I take no pleasure in taking the souls of those that are pure of heart, and pure your heart is. I will watch over them for you. I also feel that your soul in not whole, the same with your wife's. I assume from the feeling I get from your son, they are with him, literally."**

The shocked look on Minato's face must have been quite comical as it brought a smirk to the ancient being, **"Yes, mortal, I can tell. If I had such a problem with it, I would have stopped it from happening, but I will collect it when the time is right. As for your family, well, your wife will be in for quite the surprise in about a month o****r**** so."**

A confused look past across Minato's chiseled features before realization dawned unto him, his wife was pregnant! Its impossible! Even for an Uzumaki! "Shinigami-Sama, that's not possible! She would have had to ovulate which won't happen for another month at the very least!" As Minato began his rant, he was pacing back and forth, yanking on his shaggy blond hair before throwing his arms around wildly. He seemed on the verge of a complete and total nervous breakdown as he continued his ranting.

"This...this can't be happening! I mean don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled, but how will she hold up? Who will help her? Will it be a boy or a girl? Will...", before Minato could complete his rambling, he was silenced by a dose of pure unadulterated killing-intent. ** "Mortal, ****I do not joke and I do not like a babbling idiot! This is a gift from Kami****-Sama**** herself! Just rest easy knowing that I am not the only Kami looking over your family. ****Also, yes, it will be a girl. ****Now come, we have wasted enough time with such inane babbling!"**

And before Minato knew it, they were gone.

In the dawn of the early morning, Kushina would find her husband's body under their favorite tree. The tree where they first made love. It took all she had not to burst into tears at the sight of him. It looked as though he had simply fallen asleep looking up at the stars. When she looked closer, she lost her will to hold her tears back, there on his face was the most peaceful and serene smile she had ever seen on him since they were married. It took that lovely smile to shatter her ironclad will and break her heart.

As she carried him back to the compound and put him upon their bed, a note slipped out of his hand, and onto the floor next to the bed. She reached down every so gently to pick it up, as she went to open it, she couldn't stop her hands from shaking in fear. Her fear was for naught. On the note were three simple sentences, "I shall always wait for you my love. The Shinigami may have my soul, but it is you whom holds my heart. I will love you always! Minato" and just below that, a name, Mieko (Blessed), looked to be quickly scribbled in.

It would be another couple of weeks before Kushina finally understood the meaning behind the name.

**PROLOGUE PART TWO**

It has been six years since that fateful night. And during that time, the village had more or less gone back to normal. Nowadays, Kushina spoke to very few people and trusted even less. The way they viewed her son was maddening! Like it was his fault her deceased husband chose to spend his last days with his family then out getting plastered with a bunch of idiotic bigots! Their treatment of him had cost a dozen or so of them their very lives, hell, she wasn't called the Red Death for nothing.

Speaking of her son, he was a quiet and happy child. He had a few friends, but all of them seemed to be a couple to several years older. His intelligence was terrifying, his chakra capacity immense for his age, and his strength and speed were both amazing! He took to the Shinobi arts better than a fish does to water and his sister, Mieko wasn't that far behind him! Now, she was a surprise, let me tell you!

Tsuande said that the odds of her becoming pregnant only a week after giving birth were ten million to one and three times that of carrying the child to term! Mieko truly was blessed. How Minato knew, she could only guess at, but she figured that the Shinigami told him about her.

Naruto was not your average six year old child. Instead of having golden blond, blood-red, or even strawberry colored hair, he had smooth blond hair, with red and purple-highlights. His hair also became more and more tame as he grew older and his whisker-like markings that were apparent at his birth, had changed to almost resemble small silver and emerald colored crystals or even scales where his marks used to be.

His teeth were also odd, he had two fangs on the roof of his mouth that he could flip down at will, and also had two extra glands at the back of his throat that at the moment, Tsunade didn't know what they were for. His eyes were the most beautiful prism of colors and had an elongated pupil of a cat or snake. When he was angry at someone, his eyes glowed a terrifying orange that made even the strongest of warriors freeze in fright, yet it never seemed to affect her or Mieko. There was also something else that scared even her about her children, but more so Naruto, their attraction to snakes. She first noted it when Naruto got lost in the woods during one of their walks when he was five and Mieko was four. When she noticed he was gone, she went into frantic-mother mode, and tore through that forest like a maelstrom!

When she finally found Naruto, she was absolutely stunned. In front of her was her son playing with numerous snakes all wrapped protectively around him, and she new most were highly poisonous, and on the floor in front of him were six dead civilians! They were more than likely bitten by said snakes, where they were bitten she couldn't see from her position, but the foaming of their mouths were a tale-tell sign of poison. When she finally gained the courage to approach her son, and take a good look at him, she noticed that he must have been hit by those men a couple of time, considering the number of bruises that were forming on his face.

"Naru-chan, what happened? Did those men hurt you? Are you okay? Naruto, please carefully put those snakes down, they can hurt you very badly," stated Kushina in a tone to not spook the snakes of appear angry at her son.

"They were bad men, Kaa-chan! They tried to hurt me and said they were going to kill me for what I made Tou-sama do! I didn't make Tou-sama choose me over the village, I love the village very much! But, if this is what the village is going to be like, I don't think I want to grow to protect it anymore. I'll grow strong to protect only you, imouto-chan, and our friends! The rest...they can end up like these 'people'!"

The way he spat out 'people' actually startled her. Almost as if he had lost most of his love for people in general. She later learned that when the men had Naruto on the ground and were beating him, he called out for her, but she couldn't here his calls. So, he called for his friends, and they came. When she asked what friends she was talking about, he showed her all the snakes that were really in the area.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing! Hundreds of different snakes were all over the clearing and they all looked to be keeping watch, as if they were protecting them, yes, even her! When Naruto convinced her to hold her arm out so they could familiarize themselves with her scent and chakra, she was amazed! One of each kind of snake quickly slid over to her, licked her forearm, and nodded its head before a final snake actually wound its self up her arm and around her neck.

At this point, she was about to rip it off of her, as this snake was highly deadly, but as it fully wrapped its self around her neck, it bit its tail and turned into a necklace of some sort with a snake-like charm that was made out of a crimson gem. Naruto explained that this snake would be her familiar and be with her always, to protect her. When she asked how he knew all this, he giggled lightly and said that he could always talk to snakes and that they were always watching Mieko and him. Which he calmly went over to Meiko and pulled the neck of her shirt down a little to show her a necklace with a violet gem (which Kushina has never seen because Mieko dresses her self now), much like her red one, and Naruto's midnight purple one. Said gem was in the form of a coiled snake that was ready to attack, and truly took the form of beautiful and deadly to a whole new level!

After that day, there was always a couple dozen snakes in the household that remained hidden. As Kushina couldn't understand them to the level of her children, but she understood enough and expressed why so many people would want both of her children dead, one snake that she took at the eldest of the bunch looked absolutely murderous and promised her that no harm shall befall her children as long as they were looking over them. The way the snake spoke brought an odd sense of relief and comfort to her as she just knew that her children would be safe. That was another thing, she wanted to ask them why all the snakes seemed so interested and protective of her children, especially Naruto. But every time she went to bring it up, she lost the will to ask, almost as if she knew she wouldn't like the answer.

She knew it was an insidious or ''evil' per say, but she just wouldn't like it. Also, she was assured that these snakes were awaiting for Naruto and Mieko to turn thirteen to reclaim the serpent summoning contract. When she asked that Orochimaru and little Anko-chan were the only known wielder's of the Snake Contract, they told her that Orochimaru held the Serpent Contract, but they didn't find him worthy of said contract and could only wield the lowest tier of the contract, snakes. Now, that worried her. For if Orochimaru found out about her children and their link to this contract, he'd come for them to be able to wield the full might of this contract. The elder snake, Yamanto, once again put her fears to rest by telling her that the other snakes, including her, would never tell Orochimaru about her children and if said man ever found out and came for them, they'd rebel against him and kill him to protect her and her children.

That was the last time it was ever spoken of and she focused on training her children to the best of her abilities and when they turned twelve, Yamanto would take over their training to teach them the ways of the snake. So, she had to get her children ready for the battles that were sure to come when the world found out about them becoming ninjas. As both Iwa and Kumo would be gunning for them both as each knew that they'd be unprotected outside of her protection and Konoha's walls.

Her other child, Mieko, was your average five year old little girl with long fire-engine red hair with yellow tips, amethyst colored eyes, and she too had the elongated pupils of her brother. In fact, she had everything he had, except to a lesser degree and were only noticeable when she added chakra to them. She had the same looks her mother had at her age, an adorable pudgy face, fair skin, and an athletic build. As much as Kushina loved the way her daughter looked, Mieko hated how round her face was. So, eventually, she gained the title of Hot-Blooded Habenaro, like her mother before her, for her temper.

Naruto was fiercely protective of his kin. To the point that he sent one twelve year old Civilian Councilwoman's son to the hospital for a week long stay for calling his sister an "ugly little tomato" and her, Kushina, a "whore". Well now, Naruto didn't take too kindly to that, and used his superior speed, strength, and flexibility to pummel the arrogant child with a reckless abandon! That event brought tears to her eyes and made her heart fluttery with happiness because of how much Naruto loved her and Mieko.

As the years past, Kushina kept up their training. Most of the clans parents said she was being too hard on them, but she knew that she didn't have much time left. In fact, she wasn't supposed to see her daughter's fifth birthday, but she showed them the power of her will to live until her children could fend for themselves.

They both were trained in Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, politics, law, science, Iryojutsu, smithing, and trap making. They each soaked the lessons up like a sponge. Half of the time, Uchiha Itachi, Uzuki Yugao, Mitarshi Anko, Hatake Kakashi, Inuzuka Hana, and Yuhi Kurenai joined in the training/learning. The shocking thing for them was, that in certain areas of the lessons (Fuinjutsu, trap making, smithing, and Kenjutsu), they were the ones that couldn't keep up.

Mieko excelled in chakra control, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Iryojutsu, and Fuinjutsu. She soon dominated each field, but those areas she out-shined all except Naruto in Fuinjutsu, Itachi and Kurenai in Genjutsu, and Yugao in Kenjutsu. It wasn't for a lack of trying, but do to a lack in experience, age, and strength, that she wasn't the most advanced one in those areas. She had the talent, she had it in spades! But, when she reaches their age, she'll be twice as good as they were at her age.

She was fairly average in height for her age of seven, but was considered very beautiful by the younger boys whom steered clear of her when Naruto was around for fear of facing the elder brother's wrath. Mieko had her hair cut just below the top of her shoulders and was tied into a tight pony-tail with two bangs hanging in front of her face, much like Hana wore her hair. She wore ANBU-styled black pants that were neither too loose nor too tight, a crimson and black shirt, and a small white cloak with black flames licking at the bottom. All in all, she looked like a younger version of her mother, but with the flashy taste in clothing that leaned more towards her father.

Naruto was exceptionally gifted. He excelled in Fuinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Kenjutsu. Because of his immense pools of chakra, Kushina was forced to teach him an alternative jutsu for the academy Bushin (Clone-Illusionary) technique, the Kage Bushin (Shadow Clone). She made sure he understood all the dangers and the benefits of said technique. She was more than dumbfounded when after an hour of practice, he was able to call out dozens of clones seemingly to no end! When he asked his mother several months later about using said technique to enhance and accelerate their training, she was at first against the idea, until he gave her the cold hard flawless logic he usually used when he wanted something done his way.

So, after much debate, she agreed to allow it only if he taught Mieko to use the technique, to which he agreed without further debate. When Mieko was called over to them, she was told she was going to be learning an advanced clone technique. She was thrilled until they told her which one. When she replied with a simple, "I already know that one", both mother and son lost their bearings and ended up face first in the ground both doing a very good imitation of a Flamingo.

When confronted with the inevitable question of how she learned said technique, she replied with another simple answer, "How could I not, I see Nii-Sama using it all the time? It only takes one extra hand-sign compared to the Bushin no Jutsu and I need to split my chakra evenly between myself and the amount of clones I wish to produce." And with that answer, both mother and brother couldn't have been more proud of the youngest of the Namikaze family.

As time went on, Kushina was becoming weaker and weaker, and was needing constant sessions with Tsunade to keep her body from whithering further. It was one morning when Naruto saw her cough up a mouthful of blood, before she had to rush to the bathroom to vomit, which she lost consciousness soon after. When she awoke, she was staring in to the angry eyes of her son, the tear-stricken eyes of her daughter, and the stern face of her former master Tsunade along with her assistant/apprentice Shizune.

She did not have long left. Now, she truly would be lucky to see her daughter's eighth birthday. So, she decided to gather everyone that she truly trusted to let them know that she did not have much longer left, but that was after she sat down and told her children the entire truth. That she was the former Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi, which now resides in Naruto, and because it was ripped out of her body by Uchiha Madara, she was dying. The fact she lived after the extraction was a miracle in and of itself! When Naruto found out that he was now the container of the Kyubi, he was enraged. Not at his mother, nor his father, but at Madara and the village. As he never knew the real reason of way he was so hated, while his sister received indifference, he couldn't truly judge them. He just thought that they were jealous of his family.

Now though, he hated them. He hated them because if it wasn't for Madara, none of this would have happened. If it wasn't for his family, then Konoha would have been wiped off the map of the Elemental Nations long ago! It was at that moment of hatred and contempt did his sister see his eyes change. They changed into an ominous form, instead of an elongated pupil, he now had a cross-hair for a pupil. Also, he developed whirlpool-like rings with a set of three tomoes in the background of the whirlpool-like rings! They seemed to be drawing her into the cross-hairs of his eyes before he closed his eyes and began to take deep breaths to get his breathing back under control.

When he opened his eyes again, they were his normal plethora of colors and a single snake-like pupil. She had never been so terrified of her brother in her entire life. It wasn't that he would hurt her, no, it was what he would do to others who crossed him. That thought truly terrified her to no end! For now though, she had to make sure he calmed down or this would worry their mother. Mieko didn't want to allow anything that would shorten her mother's already short time left with them any further.

As Mieko's eighth birthday came and went, she thought her mother's time left might not be so short. But, just after Naruto's tenth birthday, she passed away in her sleep. It was almost as if she knew before-hand exactly when she would die because she had prepared a note that was left on her study addressed to the both of them. Whether or not she had been leaving the note out on her study before she went to sleep for a while now, they'd never know, nor did they care. They just lost the most important person they had in their lives and that was all that mattered at this point in time.

In said letter, Kushina explained to them how much she loved them and how terribly she was going to miss them. She made Naruto promise to always take care of his sister, and for Mieko to always watch out for Naruto. To calm him down when his anger gets the best of him. They both nodded through their tear-filled eyes and promised that they would always take care of each other.

Their mother left them instructions for whom they should trust with any secrets the two wanted to talk about. They were to trust three people above all others, Senju Tsunade, Hyuuga Hitomi, and Uchiha Mikoto. Now that they were now the sole heirs of the Uzumaki/Namikaze Clans, they were gifted with all the status and rights that such a position befit to them. They were also to keep the originals of their parents marriage license, their birth certificates, the deeds to the Uzumaki/Namikaze lands and businesses, along with the right to withdraw themselves from Konoha should they feel the need to, which was signed by the Fire Lord himself in a very safe place. Furthermore, they were given ownership of everything upon their mother's death. They were now among the most wealthy in Konoha.

Finally, Kushina told them about the seal on Naruto's left forearm that they kept asking about, which appeared when Naruto turned ten. What they were told, amazed them. Their parents entire worldly knowledge was sealed into the forearm of Naruto. Kushina left instructions that they were not allowed to learn anything that was above C-Rank in power and difficulty until they were Genin. With that being said. Naruto decided to sit out the rest of the year, and wait until the following semester to join with his sister and graduate with her. He promised to never leave her side and always protect her. That was one thing Uzumaki's were famous for, keeping their word. And he'd be damned if he didn't uphold such a great tradition!

Now under normal situations, that would have miffed Mieko, but she couldn't help but to begin crying once again and hug her brother until she finally succumbed to exhaustion. When Mieko was finally asleep, he carried her into her room and laid her into her bed. And with that, he took off towards the hospital to let Tsunade know the unfortunate news. Tsunade then sent Shizune to notify the friends of the family and the Hokage, while Naruto and her walked back toward the Uzumaki compound in relative silence.

Naruto on the other hand was thinking back on the way his sister opened his eyes to the truth in regards to his hatred for the Uchiha Clan and that, that, hatred can take on a form all its own. That the victims that are hurt the most are usually the unintended and innocent.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Every since the truth of the Kyubi "attack" was told to Naruto, he developed an extreme dislike towards the Uchiha Clan. The only people to escape his hate from said clan were Mikoto, her eldest son Itachi, and Uchiha Akane (the elder twin of Sasuke). All of the others he wanted to wipe off the face of the earth. It was their fault that all of this has happened. Their accursed power that was somehow used to control the Kyubi.

His sister was the voice of reason, as always for him, as she explained that the Uchiha Clan excommunicated Madara from their clan almost one hundred years ago, and that they shouldn't be the outlet for his hatred. He relented somewhat, but it was when Mieko went to Mikoto and explained the situation with her brother, that the problem was taken care of. Mikoto, Itachi, and Akane came to the compound and asked for an audience with both Naruto and Mieko. Highly odd for them as they were always welcomed in their home, but they relented and took them to the conference room. It was there that all three of them prostrated themselves in front of Naruto and begged for forgiveness for the crimes their ancestor committed.

When they refused to rise from their positions until Naruto passed judgment on them, did he finally understand that his hate for the the Uchiha Clan, equated to him hating them, did he apologize for his childly temper-tantrum and told them that there was no need to forgive them as they have done no wrong against Mieko or himself and that one man shouldn't be the reason to condemn a whole clan.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Before either Tsuande or Naruto even realized it, they were now standing at the foot of his mother's bed. And now, Mieko and himself would be on their own. He would make sure that they were the most powerful shinobi to ever walk the earth. They would be unstoppable. And for his sister, he would burn the heavens to the ground and freeze hell over in a mile-thick block of solid ice! For her, he would sell his soul to the very demon trapped in his stomach! Only time will tell what is to become of them; Protectors or Conquerors...

**EN****D PROLOGUE**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer –** I do not own or profit from anything that has to do with Naruto as it's owned by some madman named Kishimoto, whom enjoys making the protagonist a complete bumbling idiot! So, yeah, I don't own Naruto.

_**Chapter One**_

It has been just under a year since their mother died. And in that time, a lot had transpired. Almost the entirety of the Uchiha Clan was wiped out; all except for Mikoto, Akane, and Sasuke. When pressed to answer who had committed such a terrible crime, Mikoto became sullen and weary, but answered nonetheless, Uchiha Itachi. The news of the Uchiha prodigy committing such an act stunned both ninja and civilians alike. When pressed with why, she immediately closed her mouth and hid behind the Laws of the Clans.

Which allowed anything that happened in a clan of Konoha to not be seen as a crime, as long as no non-members of said clan are injured and the Clan Head saw the 'crime' as just. Even though Itachi didn't have to flee Konoha and wasn't a criminal, he asked to be marked one by the Sandaime, he could infiltrate crime-rings and look for threats against Konoha. Basically, he became a deep-cover spy for Konoha and her allies, answering only to the Third and Jiraiya of the Sannin. So, all in all, the only people who knew everything that truly transpired and why that day are Itachi, Mikoto, the Hokage, his advisors, and Danzo. And none were talking.

After said atrocity transpired, Sasuke became even more of a bastard than ever. He hated everything that reminded him of Itachi, and became more like his father everyday with the whole "the Uchiha are the Elite of Konoha and we should be ruling, not some "Senju lapdog". Meanwhile, Akane and Mikoto had become incredibly close with the Namikaze heirs. So much so, that Meiko and Naruto looked at Mikoto as another mother or aunt, and Akane as a sister or best-friend.

As the third year of the academy was about to start, Naruto petitioned the Hokage to allow Meiko to join the advanced class with him and Akane. Even though they would have been in the same year, as Naruto took a year off, she would have been cycled into the first available class, and not necessarily Naruto's class. When asked to display her skills, she like Naruto, left a dumbfounded Kage and advisors; even though, she like Naruto, held back greatly on the 'showcasing' of said abilities. Though, Naruto really didn't like the look in Danzo's eye and felt that he was hiding something under those wrappings, but couldn't prove anything. Also, the display and/or use of the Byakugan or the Sharingan in Council Meetings was highly frowned upon.

Even so, Naruto knew all about him and his little operation. While Naruto agreed with certain views of Danzo, he couldn't agree with the losing of someone's emotions and their conscious. The man had the same look in his eye as he did for Naruto two years prior when he caught Naruto training at the public training grounds sparing against his Uncle Kakashi.

Danzo even went so far as to have Naruto accepted as a Genin and made his personal apprentice, which was immediately squashed by Kushina, Tsunade, and Jiraiya, as the three already had papers signed allowing Naruto to apprentice under Jiraiya after one-year of active shinobi duty, and Meiko the same with Tsunade.

Needless to say, Danzo was incredibly pissed and even more so when he found out that their Genin commander would be none other than Hatake Kakashi. Now, if anyone hated Danzo more than Kakashi, he couldn't find said person. The man was instrumental in the disgrace of Kakashi's father, Hatake Sakumo. The man chose to abandon a mission and save the lives of his comrades, whom were captured earlier in said operation, during the end of the Second Great Shinobi War.

It cost Konoha dearly as the mission was to ambush a platoon of Iwa-nins and blow up several weapon and supply depots. Because of this, the Iwa-nins went unchecked into Konoha's borders because Sakumo saved the lives of his comrades instead. Also, because the supply depots were not destroyed, Iwa could lay siege to Konoha for an extra two or three months; costing the lives of dozens of shinobi; maybe hundreds.

He was soon disgraced by the shinobi of the Leaf for choosing his comrades over the mission. He stood proud and tall through all the hatred, but buckled when the comrades he saved turned their backs on him as well. The man who was said to be as strong or stronger than the Sannin of Konoha, wilted until he was a shadow of his former self. He later committed Sempuku to regain his lost honor. It was Kakashi who later discovered the bloody scene.

So, Danzo knew that he would never be able to get near them as along as Kakashi was training them. He knew of Naruto's dislike for some of his methods, but wasn't naive to the world of ninja to see that some of said methods were a godsend. So, if Danzo could later garner the favor of the elder Namikaze, he knew he would have the sister as well. But, if he approached his sister first, he would lose both of them; a possibly another arm.

As the other Elders were pushing to have both Namikaze be made Genin, Danzo made the smart move and vetoed them. "I believe it would be better for both to join the academy alongside the other heirs of Konoha. As next years graduating class could be the most talented group of ninja that Konoha has ever produced! Also, it would allow them to form stronger bonds with their comrades; do you not agree Sarutobi-sama?"

Now, Sarutobi immediately knew that Danzo was up to something, as he never calls him '-sama', but was unsure of his way of getting both Namikaze, but for now it was aligned with his views as well. "I also believe that Danzo's suggestion holds the most merit. So with that, they will both be put in the third year with the other heirs and notable students. As such, this discussion is now closed."

With that the Elders made their ways out of the Hokage's office, but not before seeing Naruto bow to both Danzo and Sarutobi. As Meiko was about to ask her brother why he was bowing to that man, Sarutobi called to both of them, "Naruto-kun, Mieko-chan, please stay a moment."

As they waited for the room to clear, Mieko began to become nervous under the pressure the Hokage was involuntary leaking. As soon as the door closed, the God of Shinobi was back in full force. "Naruto, you are playing a very dangerous game! You know he will eventually call in that favor he did for, don't you! And it won't be something as simple as a meaningless vote when you gain your council seat!"

"Hokage-sama, I know exactly what I did and what the repercussions of said actions could and most likely will be. But, let me ask you a question. Would you, not as the Hokage, but as a grandfather do everything in your power to protect Konohamaru? Even dance with the devil?"

At this point, Meiko was both shocked and pissed that her brother did this, even if it warmed her heart, it was completely stupid and irrational! Again, she was interrupted from speaking her mind, and pummeling her brother into an early grave! She briefly wondered if she could overthrow her brother and become heiress based on shear stupidity. "Naruto, I understand, but the game is much more complex then you truly realize. Once you gain your parents council seats, either you taking your father's and Meiko-chan here takes your mother's, you will wield two votes. Two votes that carry a lot of weight. I'll give you an example."

Sarutobi gently stood up, and walked around the desk to face the both of them, and seeing him walking with such a gait, even brought Naruto to worry. "Let's just say that Danzo pushes through a motion to have his ROOT ANBU restarted, even under heavy supervision, and its three votes to five, in my favor of against. Now, the votes that are still left are the Namikaze, Uchiha, and Uzumaki. If you, Naruto, vote for Danzo, than so will your sister. And even though the Uchiha despise Danzo for what he and the Elders forced Itachi to do, they will vote for him as well, just out of loyalty to the both of you, and your parents!"

As Hiruzen paused to let this sink into both of their minds, He quickly began again, "Just that single action in his favor holds so much weight and change for Konoha as a whole, that you can't even imagine! Yes, his program starts back up under heavy observation, but if a war happens to break out, we immediately lose that observation. The war becomes our primary concern and Naruto, wars happen for the littlest of reason and they always happen! I have participated in three of the Great Shinobi Wars and lived my youth growing up around the end of the Warring Clans Era. I am old yes, I am pushing eighty, but the point is, before I was thirty, I was already in Two Shinobi Wars."

"Now, we have lost our hold over his ROOT, and if I happen to pass within a year after this war ends, if we're lucky, he will still be able to garner the vote of the Fire Lord to make it permanent. If I die, during said war, he could push and claim the seat as Hokage. As he holds an immense amount of power over the Civilian Council, he could push so many different laws through before anyone could even stop it, and that could literally make every single shinobi and/or citizen of Konoha nothing more that a kunai to be used as he sees fit!

And the damn fools wouldn't realize it either! Not until it was too late. He's smart enough to know that that even with the Fire Lord's approval, he'll never become Hokage for long, as you also need a two-thirds vote of confidence from the Jounin to be inducted as Hokage. But, by then, the damage will be too far gone, and the only option left would be to literally destroy the laws of Konoha and everything that was apart of it. Then, allow all those who wish to leave Konoha to do so, or face a Civil War! Which I remind you, would be more disastrous because Iwa and/or Kumo would seize such an advantage and destroy Konoha for good!"

"Naruto, Can you finally see the big picture! I am not upset with you as a person, but as your Kage. As a person, I commend you and can say that to insure the safety and happiness of my loved-one's, I would do a lot more than just that. I'd sell my soul to the devil personally and laugh as I am tortured and used for an eternity, as long as I know they are safe and happy!"

After Hiruzen's tirade, he dismissed them to go home. Which left a tired, but proud and angry old man behind to stew on how to turn this possible situation around. For he knew that he could not allow Naruto to fall into the proverbial devil's pocket. It might be time to call in a favor to the Fire Lord, but that will have to wait until the field becomes a little more clear to read. But only until then.

As Meiko and Naruto were making their way home, Meiko couldn't believe that her brother did such a thing. She knew who that bastard was and hated every fiber of his being! She, more than once, wandered if she could kill him, and place his head on top of the Uchiha flagpole as retribution! But, she knew that man was nearly as strong as Hokage-sama and wasn't nearly as feeble as he made himself out to be. But that was a thought for another time. As soon as they walked through the threshold of their home, she struck Naruto with a spinning roundhouse kick to the back of his head!

"YOU BAKA!" With a swift and powerful swinging snap-kick, Naruto was sent flying into the wall that he just pulled himself out of. Before he could gain his barrings, she was upon him again. Punch after punch landed on his body, yet he never defended himself. As she finally began to run out of steam and backed away, he finally pulled himself up and stood facing away from her. "Meiko-chan, I knew exactly what I was doing", he panted out.

As usual, his wounds began to rapidly heal, bones snapped back into place, and his hissing became more pronounced. "I even have a way to end Danzo, sssshould he pussssh me, or any that I hold in my heart! I will not losssse you, Meiko-chan. Do you undersssstand that you sssshouldn't have even been born!"

At this point he turned around to face her, so she knew just how serious he was, "That Kaa-ssssama sssshouldn't have ssssurvived having the Kyubi ripped out of her! That I sssshould have had no one to raisssse me, to grow up with, to teach me, to love me! That issss why I will go sssso far for your protection! I know what sssshould have happened, and now that I have had thissss life, I will do anything to enssssure your ssssafety and happinesssss! I would go assss far assss to burn the heavenssss to the ground and unleassssh hell upon the world, just for you! Now, do you understand?"

His rage was so palpable, that she could literally see it in his aura! Then, for the second time in her life, she witnessed those eyes! The eyes of a whirlpool that were pulling her in and she couldn't escape. The eyes that would change the future if he so wished. She tried to turn away, to tell him to stop, but it was too late. She began to feel so weak, but before she could respond, blackness was all she knew.

As she regained consciousness, she realized that she wasn't in her home any longer. In fact, she couldn't even recognize where she was! As she surveyed her surroundings, she noticed that they were in stark contrast of each other. On her far left lay a venerable wasteland. There was nothing. No trees, grass, wildlife, nor people. All that was left was a weird-looking moon that closely resembled her brother's eyes, a sickly purple sky, and fire. Lots and lots of fire! Black fire to be more precise. It was everywhere! The landscape was so scarred that it looked like it could never support life ever again. She couldn't take looking at this scene any longer and quickly turned to her right, thinking that anything must be better than this. She was wrong.

Armies of every nation seemed to be marching towards some massive battleground, and each wore two headbands, one of their village, and the other of this joint army. As they all lined up and waited, she saw something coming over the horizon. As it got close, she could finally see it clearly enough to make out its form...a giant purple snake that had nine-heads and nine-tails! Impossible! The only Kyubi was a Kitsune, not a Serpent! But here it was. Then, as it got closer, she felt it, the overwhelming pressure of this beast's chakra that was naturally flowing off of it! Each army was forced to its very knees with only their strongest and most experienced of warriors able to throw this godly pressure off!

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had spoken to Kakashi-nii and he described the Kyubi chakra to her once. It was strong enough to make Jounins strain to remain standing when it was releasing its chakra, but never could it do this! If this beast was another Kyubi, it was stronger than the Kitsune, and that terrified her.

As she was about to look away, the giant serpent spoke to the armies as a whole, **"You foolish mortals, do you honestly think you can beat me? I am ****the strongest being in existence! I have beaten each and every single Bijuu and their Jinchuuriki, ****assimilated**** said Bijuu's power into my own, and now have become something only spoken of in whispers and legends...the Jyubi no Ryu! Allow me to show you my true power! And remember, this is your fault. I gave each one of your leaders a chance to surrender to me, I did this out of love for my sister, as she would have wanted me to at least give you a chance. If you left us and my mates alone, nothing would have happened. You'd still have your Bijuu and I'd be happy. But no, you just had to take away ****some of**** the only people that I ****ever truly ****loved away from me! WELL, NOW WITNESS THE FRUITS OF YOUR LABOR!"**

The self-proclaimed Jyubi began to morph and bulge before a light blinded Meiko and the armies below. When the light receded, she was frozen in complete awe and wonder. Before her was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen! It was the most massive beast she had ever seen or even heard about! It was easily two hundred feet tall and five hundred feet long! It had purple, black, yellow, red, blue, and orange scales riddled over its massive body. It looked as if every gem in the world was used to make this beast! Its wings were as white as newly fallen snow, and its feathers fluttered in the wind. As the sun shined its light upon the majestic beast, it seemed to glisten and glow with every color known and unknown to mankind.

Meiko couldn't believe what she was seeing. She wanted to scream at the armies for angering such a beast, but for some reason, she felt that this beast's anger was justified. As she looked unto the beasts neck, she could have sworn she saw several charms around its neck. One was of a purple, black, and orange serpent. The next was of a blue, red, and white dragon. The third was of a Tao-like Yin/Yang charm attached to stomach of a fallen angel, and the final charm was a purple gem. Said gem looked incredibly similar to her Godmother's necklace, only its gem was green.

Then she spotted it! The charms that made her heart stop. Three more charms were attached its chest, right were the beasts heart would be. They were in the shape of a coiling snake that was ready to strike. And the colors almost made her collapse in trepidation, as one was crimson like her mothers, one was violet like hers, and the final one was a midnight purple like her brother's! This couldn't be possible. Where did the beast get those three charms and where had she seen those other two charms of the dragon and the angel?

As Meiko was thinking of where she had seen those charms before, she looked upon the dragon's face for the first time since all of its prior heads merged. Said dragon had a long horn sprouting from its nose, with a crown of horns on top of its head. But, two of said ten horns were different. They were twice the size and instead of sticking straight into the air, these were bent at a ninety degree angle, in the middle of said horn's length, facing forward and were utterly massive! And it's teeth! The teeth were twice as big as a man and looked to be sharper than any sword she had ever seen!

As she continued her observations, she caught sight of a sword attached to its back in a left-handed draw angle. The sword looked so familiar, but she could place it. Then, it happened! She looked into the beast's eyes for the first time! The same eyes her brother now wore!

She instantly fell to her knees praying for this nightmare to be over, but it wouldn't end. Just as she was about to turn away, the foolish army charged this 'King of Bijuu'. She watched horrified at the shear power her brother was now wielding to completely annihilate this legion of armies. The anger, hate, and the rage. As the armies were finally decimated, she saw someone come over the hill top that looked like a female version of her brother and certain similarities of Akane. '_Their daughter?'_ she thought. Then two more teenagers appeared, one looked like a male version of her mother and the other looked like a female Itachi. Her thoughts were confirmed when said Jyubi transformed into a human that looked like a mid-twenty year old Naruto.

Soon, the vision ended and new one began. Now an older looking version of herself was standing at someone's tombstone, and appeared to be sobbing. Behind her were was Akane, Mikoto, and two women that she couldn't make the features out of, and they were holding several children between them. As she looked out towards the Hokage Monument, she noticed two new faces with one in the process of being added.

Again, the vision changed and now her brother, his wives, their many children, and her were all observing the Elemental Nations from the inside of a lost mountain. They looked into a huge lake of liquid silver and literally watched as the world seemed to be speeding through time and advancing as they watched. The one thing she did notice was that the Shinobi Nations were no more, and one super power remained. Said super power began to use Shinobi less and less until eventually, shinobi and their teachings disappeared all together. But peace remained.

Finally, she was thrown to the ground and when she looked up, screens of each possible future she witnessed were playing, along with several others she didn't see. She was now in a completely white room with no doors or windows. She picked herself up off the floor only to feel someone behind her. She spun around to defend herself from these unknown people, but what she saw was not something that she could prepare herself for. She was now looking at her parents!

"Kaa-sama! Tou-sama! What's going on? How are you here? Is this a dream? Am I dead? Have you seen Nii...", before she could continue her rant, her mother gently put her finger to her daughter's lips, in an attempt to quell said rant.

Minato was the first to speak, "Meiko-chan, you have grown up beautifully! You look so much like your mother, and from your memories, you are stronger than your mother or I was at your age. I am so proud of you."

He would have continued, but began to weep at having this chance to finally see his daughter. Meiko, understanding his plight quickly engulfed him in the strongest hug she could, and began to sob herself. Kushina joined in soon after.

Several moments later, Kushina pulled away, and began to speak with the utmost command in her voice, "Meiko-chan, you have no idea how happy we are to see you, but this isn't a social visit. You see, your father and I were sent her to relay some information to you. Everything you witnessed, or are witnessing on these screens, is a possible future. Only two of these have what you would call, 'a happy-ending', while the others range from vengeance to outright world destruction."

She paused to make sure her daughter understood the severity of the situation at hand, and to give her cry-baby of a husband time to compose himself. Which, thankfully, he finally did.

"You mother is right Meiko-chan. We cannot tell you what to do, but only to follow your heart. Do what you think is right. Never listen to anyone but your own heart, understand? Good. Now, I'm sure your mom told you what happened the night your brother was born, yes?"

After she nodded again, he continued, "Well, there was a little event that happened before I sealed the Kyubi no Kitsune into your brother. The Kyubi just froze up in mid-battle and began to argue with itself. Saying it refused to 'ascend' and wouldn't change. That is wouldn't allow itself to begin from nothing again. Well, I saw the opportunity and seized it, which leads us to our current problem, depending on how you look at it."

"The Biju have been known by different titles, you know this. The Hachibi of two hundred years ago was a Snake, not a Bull/Octopus. Well, each and every Biju has 'changed' at least once before...except the Kyubi. When this change happens, a Biju loses all of its knowledge regarding interactions with people, but keeps all of its knowledge it has accumulated like techniques, jutsu, Fuin, well everything except how people truly act, you understand?"

Meiko, looked a little confused, but nodded her head just the same. Kushina seeing that her daughter didn't truly understand, decided to dumb it down a little and explain it a little more clearly.

"What Mina-kun is trying to say is that when a Biju changes its form, it retains its knowledge over everything it has seen. It knows how to act like a noble. It knows how to lead a revolution. It knows how to teach a fighting style it learned from a thousand years ago, but it doesn't know how a person would act to it. If a person walked up to this Biju and asked for all of its power, the Bijuu would comply. Its basically a walking encyclopedia of knowledge, but doesn't have the wisdom to use it."

"Here is lies the problem, Minato basically destroyed the Kyubi no Kitsune, but turned Naruto into the Kyubi no Ryu. Naruto is, or will be on his sixteenth birthday, the new Kyubi. The old 'will' of the Kyubi was destroyed, and the power of said Bijuu 'learned' with Naruto, and they are merging together as one. In fact, the merger has officially started, which is what sent you here."

"But, is there any way to save Nii-sama! There has to be a way! I won't leave him alone after everything he has done for me! I refuse to! And not you, nor Kami herself will force me to!"

At this, both Minato and Kushina smiled as they look at each other before slowly nodding to each other. "Good! That's the type of determination you will need to help your brother! Though, now that I think of it, he isn't truly your bother anymore... DNA-wise, I mean. Sheesh! Don't give me that look, its too much like your mother's! Anyways, DNA-wise, he's not your brother, but in his and your own heart he is. The changing of his blood could never change that."

"Minato, we are running out of time...Shit! We're out of time! Meiko, know this, the future depends on you! Whatever you choose to do, regarding your brother, will effect the future! Will you stand by his side as his sister, his lover, a friend, or will you betray him? Will you help ease his pain, or will you be the catalyst to break him! Its up to you. Know this, we both love you and your brother and will never be ashamed in what ever you decide to do! We love you both!"

And with that, they were gone, leaving Meiko to sob out in frustration, anger, uncertainty, and fear. She sat in that white room for what felt like an eternity sobbing uncontrollably until she again, lost consciousness.

What will Meiko choose? Will she be able to guide her brother towards peace and happiness, or will she be the catalyst that sends him on a quest to destroy everyone and everything? Only time will tell.

**End of Chapter One**

_**Author's Note:**_

_**With Naruto and the hissing...just think of how Orochimaru speaks to his subordinates. He will speak like this when he is actively drawing on his 'other' chakra, or when he is speaking to snakes. Meiko will only speak like this when she is speaking to snakes, when she is feeling extreme anger, or when she is feeling incredibly sadistic. The 'sadistic' part will be far off. More than likely after the Chunin Exams. Now, the merger with the Kyubi began when Naruto was born as his soul was instantly tied to the Kyubi's. **_

_**Meiko will have most of the same abilities as her brother because Kushina was the Kyubi's previous container and when she was born, Kushina still had a lot of said Biju's chakra in her system, that went into her as she was being born. Almost in the same sense as Kushina's Fuin on her stomach did when Naruto was being born. The seal had so much of Kyubi's chakra when it was fully functional, and when Naruto was being born, all that chakra was slowly being pumped into him. **_

_**When he was born, the seal refilled itself with the Kyubi's chakra and before it could 'lock', Madara ripped the Kyubi from Kushina's body. So, when Meiko was being born, the seal did the same thing all over again for her. Granted, it had over half of the chakra as it did when Naruto was born, but it preformed nonetheless. **_

_**The reason why Kushina is so trusted by the Snakes is because even though the Kyubi was ripped from her, a lot of her chakra began to resonance with the Kyubi's chakra and essentially "marked" her chakra permanently. So, when Kyubi changed forms, so did its chakra. And because Kushina's chakra was so in sync with the Kyubi's, it also changed somewhat, but enough to allow the snakes to know that she's "family". **_

_**Also, the snakes will protect Naruto and Meiko at all costs. They see them as their true masters and kin. Even though snakes are predominately solitary creatures, they feel a 'higher-calling' to protect them from any and all harm. Even from the village they wish to protect and live in. They know that the Serpent Clan and their future as the strongest of summons will be assured because of this family/**_

_**I know this chapter had a lot of background information and little dialogue. For that, I apologize. But this had to be ironed out and inserted now, for you to understand what will happen later on, as Meiko will face several situations before Naruto turns sixteen, and two afterwards that will guide the story. Now, I know I hinted at Naruto being with as many as five women, but that may or may not happen. Hell, he could only end up with Akane, or only his sister. It all depends on what Meiko decides to do. I may put a poll up to see where the people want the story to go, but only time will tell.**_

_**I also apologize for the long time without an update. I moved into a new house a couple of months ago and have been fixing it up ever since. I have had little time to write, and honestly, I am still not where I use to be, ability-wise to when I was in school. Regardless, I will try to put out an update once a month at least, until I can get back into a better groove. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please, review. Let me know what you think. What do you think I could do to improve my story, my ability to write, or anything in between. I normally don't care about reviews, but they truly do motivate me to write more often and become a better writer for you. Until next time. Later.**_

_**Tristan76.**_


End file.
